Blue hearts
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Azul. Verde. Azul / -¿Como es posible que mi corazón se sienta feliz y triste a la vez? / -¿Por que siento que mi corazón no esta de acuerdo en las cosas que digo y hago? / -Tu corazón se oye confuso ¿Lo sabias?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi fic "quita estres" Eso espero capaz me da mas del que tengo. D:**

**Este fic corre el riesgo de ser altamente borrado.**

**Lo hago porque -aunque no importa cuanto quiera- no puedo continuar niguno de mis fics, ni siquiera el no publicado que escribia para desestresarme :v ¡Y eso me da bronca! Porque primero algun dia dejare de escribir y si lo hago no quiero dejar mis fics inconclusos (al menos terminar lo mas que pueda) y segundo me decidi en continuar mis fics, uno por uno y lentamente... ¡Pero continuarlo! y como no puedo, mande a la mierda todo y publique un fic nuevo ¡Algo que ya no iba a hacer! ¡Debo aprender la leccion! Después de todo el 40% de mis fic son terminados.**

**¿No debería ser algo muy humoristico el fic si quita el estres? -¡Callate voz de mi cabeza!**

**Creo que tiene razón, pero no estoy en mi sano juicio. Y solo quiero sentir que puedo escribir algo continuo antes de mi cabeza se vuelva un lió -mas de lo que es- y no pueda seguirlo.**

**Quizás lo borre y me decida tomar vacaciones... (En fin los capítulos van a ser corto y -tal vez- no este muy lindo escrito ¿El summary lo escribí bien? ) Publico lo que escribo y no mido consecuencias, no tengo un plan definido así que Lukanette, Adrinette ¿Quien sabe? Faltas ortográficas everywhere**

**¡Disfruten mientras puedan! (?) ¡Soy tan confiable!**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Adrien los ve. Comprende el ambiente y nota los sonrojos en sus caras, la cercanía que tienen ellos dos y la intensa mirada que se dirigen.

Luka y Marinette tienen sentimientos recíprocos. Están enamorados.

Siente una extraña sensación de desasosiego y se dice que es porque no debería estar ahí viéndolos, toma la decisión de irse, pero al momento de efectuarla. Ellos escuchan y sus ojos lo ven.

-¡Adrien!-pronuncia sorprendida la chica como si ella fuera infiel y su novio la había pescado infraganti.

Luka se dedica a observar el siguiente paso de la muchacha hacia el rubio.

-Marinette-dice-No quise interrumpir lo siento-se disculpa con una sonrisa.

Ella sonríe porque no le queda alternativa.

-Me tomaron desprevenido ¡Wow!-espeta-No sabia que tenían ese tipo de relación ¡Se ven muy bien juntos! Les deseo suerte.

Levanta la mano en señal de despido y se marcha. Los dos quedan impactado por lo mencionado, mucho mas la joven que quedó boquiabierta. Luka se encoge de hombros, en resignación.

-Habla con él.

Ella lo mira y recuerda ese día en el patinaje, como le permitió que se marche y como se había ido.

Vio sus ojos azules y se vio reflejada ella, pequeña, triste. Giró su cuello y Adrien cada vez mas se estaba alejando, sus piernas no respondian, sus pies estaban pegados en el suelo.

Bajó la cabeza. Luka no quería verla así, el fue el que corrió hacia Adrien, el fue el que gritó su nombre que Marinette repetía desesperada en su corazón.

-¿Luka?

-Marinette y yo no estamos saliendo.

-¿No? -cuestionó-Yo lo maltriprete, lo siento.

-¿Que piensas de Marinette? -preguntó de pronto, el guitarrista.

-Es linda, amable... -contestó como aquella vez hacia Kagami.

-Lo se-espetó Luka, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, apretando fuertemente su puño por la siguiente pregunta que haría mas bien por la respuesta que daría-¿Te gusta ella?

-Es una buena amiga.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto

-Entonces, ¿No te importa si salgo con ella?

-...

-¿Adrien? -preguntó cuando el susodicho se quedó tildado.

-Claro, claro ¡Los estaré apoyando!

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, Luka lo oía, pero su corazón se escuchaba tan confundido. Al menos el guitarrista lo sentía así.

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara... (Espero)_


	2. Chapter 2

Luka volvió hacia Marinette, ella lo miraba con vergüenza. Luka sonrió no quería que lo mire de esa forma.

-Le explique.

-Luka...

-Eres la canción que escucho todo el tiempo en mi cabeza, no podía dejar que este desafinada por un malentendido.

-Luka...

-No quieres que se confunda no es cierto.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.

-Gracias -con pena lo dijo. Ella ahora sabia lo que él sentía por ella y hacer eso...

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado.

El corazón de Marinette quería llorar mientras azul y azul se sincronizaban.

-Lo sie...

-No estés triste por mi, Marinette -dijo-Eres extraordinaria, de seguro Adrien lo vera algún día y escuchara los latidos que resuenan para él -le sonrió de esa forma que daba tranquilidad-¿Quieres ir al metro conmigo?

Ella aceptó, Luka se lo ofreció para que no piense que había marcado distancia por su confesión o algo por el estilo. Luego de un momento incomodo de silencio durante el viaje, pudieron hablar con normalidad como reír en sintonía.

Esa risa siempre quería escucharla.

-¿De que te reís?-preguntó Marinette ante el silencio que se produjo luego de terminar un tema de conversación y Luka dejó salir su misteriosa risa, esa que cubrió con sus dedos.

-Recordé algo gracioso -sus ojos azules conectándose con el par de una parecida tonalidad.

¿Adrien apoyándolo? Eso era gracioso. Porque el era su rival, a pesar de que lo desconocía.

Al poco tiempo se despidieron y Marinette se quedó pensando en Luka. Había algo que la dejaba sin habla, sonrojada y con sus rodillas flaqueandose. Tal vez porque es la primera vez que la miran.

A ella. Solo a Marinette.

-Es muy linda tu canción, Luka -susurró para si misma.

...

El aludido quería salir con ella, pero quería darle su tiempo para que pueda escuchar su canción para que le empiece a gustar, quería ser una nota musical en su vida, luego una acorde y después convertirse en su melodía favorita.

...

-Chico ¿Por que tienes tu mano en el pecho? -cuestionó Plagg, al notar como en todo el viaje había tenido, su palma apoyada en la altura de su corazón- ¿Te duele?

-Siento una sensación rara allí.

-¿Por que?-inquirió devorando una porción de camembert-¿Te dolió ver a Marinette con otro chico?

-Fue extraño...

-¿Por que fue otro? ¿Por que estaban acaramelados? ¿Sientes tristeza o celos?

Adrien no contestó, no pudiendo entender sus propios sentimientos.

-¡Ya se porque me siento así!

-¿Lo sabes?

Plagg estaba casi seguro de que iba a decir una estupidez.

-De seguro fue por la sorpresa y al ser una importante amiga y muy especial yo...

Plagg dejó de escuchar. No se había equivocado.

-Puff, las vas a perder por idiota -repuso harto de su necedad.

Adrien no lo oyó. En cambio seguía creando pretextos cada vez mas patéticos.

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara... (Espero que sea muy pronto, por ahora no voy a dejar de escribir aunque no me detenga a pensar en lo que escribo XD)_


	3. Chapter 3

-Marinette-exclamó Adrien al verla al cerrar la puerta del casillero.

-Adrien-expresó en sorpresa.

-Lo siento por malentender la situacion, lo dije porque de verdad hacen una bonita pareja -sonrió enormemente- mereces la felicidad y Luka parece un buen chico.

-¿No te importa si salgo con él?-preguntó, su tono de voz sonaba mas desilusionado de lo que quería demostrar.

-¿Por que ustedes dos me preguntan eso? -cuestionó sorprendido-Claro que no ¡No va a cambiar nada nuestra amistad porque salgas con Luka! -dijo creyendo que era por ese motivo- ¡No te preocupes! -haciendo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia.

-Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿cierto?

-Siempre -espetó seguro el modelo.

-Siempre-repitió ella, no con la misma felicidad que padecía Adrien.

Marinette dolida se despidió y se dirigió al salón. Agradecía sentarse atrás de él para que no vea lo triste que la puso sin querer.

...

-Creo que tengo un problema en el corazón-dijo Adrien al llegar a su casa y seguir sintiendo como si espinas se le clavaron allí.

-Tienes un problema en el cerebro, no en el corazon -objetó su Kwami, aun molesto por lo que le dijo a la chica-¿Como no puedes leer la situación? Todos se han dado cuenta, menos tu.

-¿Cuenta de que?

-Olvídalo-y comió su queso.

Adrien pensando que eran desviaros de Plagg, decidió pensar en lo que le pasaba, aunque con nulos resultados ¡No sabia lo que pasaba!

...

Luka estaba tocando la guitarra, cuando su celular sonó, al ver que era Marinette contestó rápidamente.

-¡Hey Ma-Ma-Marinette!-expresó ante su sorpresa y encantadora llamada-¿Que pasa?

-¿Puedo verte?

Eso lo sorprendió, pero eso no signifique que la rechazo. Contestó afirmativamente, enseguida.

-Pues claro.

Marinette se dirigió hacia allá. Solo quería verlo, ver como sus ojos azules la miraban únicamente a ella, con amor, cariño. Quería escuchar su canción. Después de todo, la canción de la "buena amiga", comenzaba a doler mucho.

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara... (Ningún comentario y tres capítulos, no se si es porque soy muy rápida o esto es una mierda. Creeré que es el segundo, como dije no reviso lo que escribo...)_


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette habia retirado todo lo que referente a Adrien y lo había quitado de su vista porque si quería dar la vuelta a la pagina, Adrien no podía seguir presente en su cuarto (De su vida era inevitable)

Llamó a Luka, quería verlo. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba escuchar su canción en vivo y en directo.

...

-Me alegro que quieras verme -empezó cuando vio a Marinette cerca de su puerta, él le permitió pasar, ofreciéndole sentarse en su cama- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Quiero escuchar tu canción -sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, segura de su decisión.

Los ojos de Luka se expandieron por lo dicho.

-Quiero escucharte únicamente a ti, quiero que mi corazón suene por ti-las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron-¡Quiero intentar salir contigo!

La cara estaba completamente roja ¡No podía creer que ella fuera la que se le arrimara! Luka al salir de su asombro decidió preguntar por las dudas.

-¿Estas segura?

Ella asintió con firmeza. Ella creía que podía hacerla feliz, ya a su lado se sentía así, ademas de en paz.

-De acuerdo-contestó-¿Te gustaría escuchar la canción de mi corazón?

La chica dijo que "si" y oyó la melodía a través de su guitarra. El rasgo de la cuerda con la púa, su propio corazón, se llevó la palma a su pecho.

-Mi corazon suena a si.

Marinette sentia lo mismo.

...

-¿Y si mi corazón esta fallando? Tengo muchas taquicardias, hay un dolor en mi pecho que me impide respirar, desde esa vez.

-¿Que paso esa vez? ¿Cuando tuviste tus primeros síntomas?

-Lo sabes, ¡Cuando vi a Luka y a mi amiga Marinette juntos! Ahí comenzó todo. ¡Estoy enfermo! Algo falla en mi corazón, no entiendo la razón.

-Aja-llegó a la conclusión-¡Estas enfermo!

-Lo sabia ¡Tenia razón!

-Su enfermedad se llama amor.

-¡No! -espetó abrumado.

-¡Si! -declaró seguro.

-¡No, imposible! -objetó en desacuerdo- ¡No me gustan los chicos!

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara...(Mierda o no, lo estoy disfrutando. Seria genial la opción de ocultar fic, verlo únicamente yo. Borrar fic suena muy dramático)_


	5. Chapter 5

Plagg quedó petrificado. ¿Lo hacia aproposito o le salia natural?

-¿Por que lo primero que pensaste es que estas enamorado de Luka.?

-¿Y de quien sino?

La criatura estaba boquiabierto.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando eras bebe? ¡También estaba Marinette!

-Ella es solo una amiga.

El Kwami negro, tenia unas ganas inmensas de lanzarle algo, pero lo único que tenia a su mano era su queso y jamas de los jamases lo tiraría.

-Sabes te pueden gustar los amigos -espetó molesto- Podes enamorarte de ellos, podes salir con ellos-siguió argumentando.

-Plagg, eres un pésimo doctor -al escuchar sus para él, tonterías. ¡Martinete era una amiga! ¡Amiga! ¡Para siempre!

-Chico, eres un terco paciente.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta, dando la espalda. Ofendidos, ninguno dando el brazo a torcer.

...

-¿Quieres salir conmigo el domingo?-preguntó Luka, antes de que Marinette se vaya, luego de oír esa melodía que retrataba demasiado bien lo que sentía su corazón.

-¡Me encantaría! -sonrió. Luka también lo hizo.

Cuando ella se fue, dejó la guitarra a un lado y se recostó en su cama. Muchos pensamientos inundaban su mente, todas trataban de lo mismo, de su canción favorita: Marinette.

La misma chica que esperaba con ansias ese día, la misma que al regresar pensaba en Luka, ese chico que hacia olvidar los sentimientos que tenia por Adrien.

Luka podría hacerla feliz. Confiaba plenamente que eso podría ser posible.

...

-Plagg... ¡Yo no estoy enamorado! No es amor -quiso dejar en claro. No podía gustarle alguien mas que la chica enmascarada. Después de bañarse por la irritación, eso, seguía rondando en su mente.

-¡Es amor! -volvió a chillar su Kwami.

-¡No! ¡Me gusta Ladybug!

Los cachetes de Plagg se inflaron. Quería gritarle que Marinette es Ladybug, pero calló, siempre callaba.

-Le dije que siempre seriamos amigos, dije que apoyaría a Luka ¡No hacer eso me hace un mentiroso!

-No hacer nada te hace un tonto. ¡Cuando te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos va a ser tarde!

Adrien no dijo nada. Esa noche no habló mas del tema, su corazón se sentía inquieto mientras su cabeza recordaba esa imagen de ellos dos, azul y azul, sus miradas sincronizadas como si únicamente los dos existieran en el mundo.

A pesar de que dijo que no importaba. Excluido se había sentido.

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara... (Recién llegue, estoy cansada, pero aun quería escribir y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que este la comida ¿Podre escribir uno mas hoy?)_


	6. Chapter 6

Mas excluido se sintió Adrien cuando los vio. Era domingo, soleado y un hermoso día, hasta que todo se oscureció -en sentido figurado- cuando los vio. Había terminado con una sesión de fotos en el parque y Nathalie le había permitido un pequeño- pero en fin- descanso, decidió tomarse un helado con André y cuando tuvo su helado que lo llevaría a la chica predestinada, vio como Luka y Marinette caminaban hacia allí, viendo felices.

Y el para su sorpresa, no se sintió feliz. Su corazón se sintió desbocado, pero cuando ellos se percataron de su presencia, sonrió aunque no estuviera alegre.

-Marinette, Luka-dijo-¡Que sorpresa encontrarlos por acá!

-Lo mismo digo-habló el guitarrista. Marinette no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de verlo ahí que no pronunció palabra alguna.

Luka se dirigió al puesto y la chica quedó enfrente de Adrien, completamente muda. Ahora fue el turno de Adrien de sorprenderse cuando oyó a Luka, pedir un helado especial pareja.

Giró su cuello para nada disimuladamente viendo como se lo preparaba, volvió a mirar a Marinette y rió suavemente mientras posaba una mano en su nuca.

-¿Están saliendo? -preguntó y por alguna razón su voz, sus ojos reflejaban como si lo hubiera herido. Ella asintió. Aun no podía hablar-Pensé que era un malentendido.

-Fue reciente -dijo Luka mientras llevaba consigo el helado. Era azul, de mora azul.

El se quedó mirando ese color, el verde chocando en el helado azulado. Alzó su mirada a los ojos de la misma tonalidad que poseía el chico.

-¡Estoy feliz por ti! ¡Por ustedes!

Al expresar eso, pudo sentir como algo duro golpeaba su pecho. Quería irse, no podía verlos mas. No quería ver esos dos ojos azules y sentirse un mal tercio.

-Ya me tengo que ir-se despidió rápidamente-¡Disfruten su cita!

Otro golpe.

Aun quedaba media hora, pero su corazón comenzaba a apretujarse. Se quedó quietó por minutos sin percatarse hasta que el helado comenzó a derretirse y el liquido escurrirse por sus dedos.

-¿Por que siento que mi corazón no esta de acuerdo en las cosas que digo y hago?

Se preguntó, su corazón dolía y el dolor no disminuía.

...

-¿Estas bien, Ma-Ma-Marinette? -preguntó Luka al verla distraída y todavía no probar bocado de su helado. El mismo que miraba, pero no saboreaba.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Estoy bien- tomó la pequeña cuchara y probó el gusto color azul.

El gusto que, aquella vez, cuando pidió el helado que lo llevaría a su predestinado, no se encontraba. El mora azul, no estaba.

...

Por otro lado, Luka comía el helado, pensando en Adrien, creyó que Marinette lo había notado, que había escuchado las notas desafinadas del rubio. De lo confundido que estaba.

Al parecer no fue así, dejó escapar un débil suspiró aliviado porque si Adrien cruzaba la linea entre amistad y amor, si se llegaba a la conclusión de que le gustaba Marinette... temía que ella se fuera de su lado...

...que olvidara su canción.

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara... (Ya comí, pero no quería dormir sin publicarlo, mucho menos cuando me faltaba tan poco para terminar el capitulo ¡Bye Bye!)_


	7. Chapter 7

Luka y Marinette continuaban con su dulce y divertida cita, cuando un Akuma hizo una aparición, en el mismo cine en el que ellos habían ido.

Rápidamente la chica, se excuso de que tenia que irse al baño y cuidando que nadie estuviera a sus alrededor, se transformo. Al volver al sector donde el villano estaba. Miró de reojo de Luka al pasar y sintió una conexión que la paralizo en esas milésimas de segundos que se estuvieron observando.

Un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas y tratando de sacárselo, se concentró en el Akuma, comenzó a luchar con él, mientras protegía a las personas que se encontraban por el lugar.

...

Chat Noir llegó un rato después y ver a su Lady le animo su corazón que se encontraba caótico y al parecer destrozado.

Este alteaba contra su pecho y una sonrisa verdadera apareció en sus labios, pero que se borró al momento que noto como al salvar a ese chico, se sonrojó.

No, por él. Fue por Luka.

Estaba tan afectado por lo que observaba, que su Akuma lo atacó derribandolo.

-¡Hey! ¡Concéntrate! -escuchó de parte de su bichito, apartándole por él.

-Estas roja-comentó aun atonito.

-¿Lo estoy? -se llevó una mano a su cara, avergonzada.

Eso no paso desapercibido por el gatito, pero no quiso inquerir mas, le dolía tanto que el cataclismo que había activado se lo apuntaría a su corazón. El chico que le gustaba era ¿Luka?

Al derrotarlo la chica enmascarada se fue antes haciéndole una sugerencia el felino.

"Podrías estar enfermandote ¡Cuídate!" (Aunque sonara mal, prefería que fuera un síntoma de gripe que de amor)

Ella sonrió y se marchó. El también podría estar enfermándose, cuando se quedó viendo a Luka sin importar si su anillo comenzaba a realizar sus pitidos. No podía apartar los ojos de él, se sentía extraño en su presencia, una mezcla de molestia y celos, gruñó en tono bajo.

Poco tiempo después, Marinette llegó corriendo hacia el joven, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Te perdiste como Ladybug y Chat Noir derrotaron al Akuma -mencionó- ¡Fueron increíbles!

Ella volvió a sentir sus mejillas calientes.

-Aunque, tu también eres increíble -sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad-Mucho mas...

El corazón de la chica retumbo. Eso es lo que le gustaba de Luka, que la mirara a ella sin un antifaz por medio. Que viera sus ojos sin una mascara ocultando su identidad.

Que creyera que era asombrosa sin disfraz. Dio un paso instintivamente mas cerca de él, el chico hizo lo mismo.

Marinette cerró los ojos en un impulso, dejando de ver sus ojos, sus labios, deseando sentir lo ultimo con los suyos.

El adolescente cerró los ojos y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse. Chat Noir se interpuso entre ellos dos sin pensar. Salto desde el farol donde estaba apoyado y empujó levemente a Luka para armarse paso.

Al pasar al otro lado, el felino sintió como su corazón se paro, cuando antes no paraba de latir desenfrenado por lo que estaba sucediendo con el par.

¿Como se excusaba?

Había lugar a los costados de ellos para pasar ¿Por que hizo eso?

Chat Noir giró su cuello, incrédulo consigo mismo.

Los tres pares de ojos, se conectaron demostrando sorpresa: Azul. Verde. Azul.

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara... (Quizás hoy, quizás mañana, quizás escriba un drabble en el fandom de Inuyasha) (Por cierto, sigo creyendo que este fic es una mierda. *Change my mind* pero ojo, es la MEJOR mierda quita estrés XD) (Ahora es mierda en el buen sentido. Si es que tiene...)_


	8. Chapter 8

Ninguno hablaba, un silencio incomodo se formo entre los tres, solo roto por el sonido incesante del anillo.

Azul. Verde. Azul.

El verde miraba las distintas tonalidades de azules. En cambio ellos miraban el verde con profunda conmoción.

-¿Chat Noir?

Fue el primero hablar Luka, impactado por su empujón, al querer pasar justamente por ahí.

-¡Oh! -exclamó el minino dramaticamente-Miren me estoy de destransformando-rebatió en excusa-¡Tengo que irme!

Y dándose media vuelta, huyo por diversas razones de ahi, dejando a los dos sin saber que decir. Desintegrando el momento romántico que se había formado entre ellos dos e iban a sellarlo con un beso.

...

Marinette no sabia que decir cuando su compañero interrumpió el momento y se fue tan sorpresivamente como llego. No podía ni siquiera mirar a Luka, avergonzada por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue.

-¿Volvemos?

La chica asintió, encaminándose hacia su casa, con Luka. El ambiente rosa, lo había desintegrado gloriosamente Chat Noir, pero aun quedaban los sentimientos de amor flotando alrededor.

Por otra parte, el guitarrista caminaba en silencio con las manos en sus bolsillos, veía su mano y sentía ganas de tomarla, pero tenia dudas porque sentía el nerviosismo de Marinette y no quería que su acción, la ponga mucho mas en ese estado.

Mientras pensaba en realizar esa acción, habían llegado al hogar de Marinette y ella se despidió con un saludo de su mano. Luego de ese casi beso, un beso en la mejilla le parecía bastante cerca de su boca.

Él esperó que entre para luego marcharse cuando lo hizo.

...

Luka había llegado a su hogar realizando una suave sonrisa. Juleka que lo vio pasar, le preguntó como le fue. Después de todo se había enterado por su hermano que tendría una cita con su amiga.

-Increíble.

A pesar de la interrupción, fue asombroso pasar todas esas horas con ella.

...

Marinette tenia el corazón que se salia de su pecho. No pudiendo creer que fuera ella la que se insinuara, cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus

labios al solo recordar ese momento.

El casi beso.

Gritó internamente.

-Casi, casi-susurró Marinette-Pero ¿Por que Chat Noir...? -suspiró. Por mas que los pensara, no había razón lógica, seria una locura mas del gatito.

Tikki la miró sin contestar. No sabia la respuesta, pero sabia quien estaba debajo del disfraz, si sus intuición era correcta, algo iba a suceder.

La situación: ¡Se iba a convertir en un triangulo amoroso!

La criatura roja dirigió sus ojos en la pulsera que le regalo Adrien y la púa que le regalo Luka a su portadora.

-¿Al final a quien vas a elegir?-musitó para si misma.

...

-¿Que hice? ¿Que hice? -preguntó repetidamente Adrien, no pudiendo creer lo que hizo. Sus manos puestas en su cabeza-¿Por que me metí en medio de los dos? ¿Por que no deje que...? -ni siquiera podía terminar de decir la palabra- ¿Por que? Mi cuerpo se movió solo y yo...

No dijo lo que sintió. Pero luego de sentirse abrumado sintió alivió cuando se interpuso. Su alocado corazón, detuvo esos fuertes latidos.

-Yo no se...

-¿Vas a escucharme esta vez o quieres seguir siendo un tonto y ciego?

Adrien frunció el ceño por lo que dijo Plagg.

-No te pregunte -objetó molesto- No necesito que me digas nada.

Él sabia la verdad, su corazón lo sabia, por ende el también la sabia. Sin embargo su cabeza se negaba a reconocerla.

_._

_._

_._

_Continura... (Cuando se deje de partir mi cabeza) (Este fic quita estres pero no gripe D: )_


	9. Chapter 9

En el momento que piso el salón, Marinette fue rodeada por sus amigas, integrándola sobre la cita que no le había contado a nadie. Juleka se le había escapado, no sabiendo que era un secreto y no lo era.

Así que pidieron en el recreo que le cuenten que había pasado. Alya que no había aguantaba la curiosidad y aprovechando que la profesora todavía no llegaba, charlo sobre ese tema.

Al rato llegó la profesora y no pudieron hablar mas sobre eso.

...

Por otro lado, Adrien agradecía no escuchar mas eso, su corazón dolía y no quería admitir el porque. Hasta iba a taparse las orejas con las manos si eso no resultaba tan sospechoso, casi abrazo a su amigo cuando le dio un tema de conversación.

Llegó la profesora y le puso toda la atención que podía, para no oír mas esa forma de latir de su corazón, que se aceleraba a la mención de Marinette o de Luka. O con solo el mero recuerdo de esos pares de labios acercándose.

...

Marinette aun seguía sonrojada por el interrogatorio que le impuso Alya, sobre la cita con Luka. Su cara ardía con tal solo recordar lo vivido y ese casi beso.

Mientras trataba de hundirse en el asiento y con suerte desaparecer de la efusiva de su amiga, su mirada bajo en la cabellera rubia que tenia por delante. Una parte de ella mientras contestaba con timidez las preguntas de Alya sobre la cita, sobre lo que sintió estando con Luka, esperaba una reacción de su parte, pero estaba ahí, charlando con Nino de quien sabe que, de lo mas normal.

Llegó la profesora y pudo disminuir ese intenso sonrojo como ese leve dolor en su pecho cada vez que desviaba la mirada y miraba a Adrien.

...

A la salida de colegio y ya Marinette contándole todo a sus amigas, excepto del casi beso (porque con el recuerdo ya se sonrojaba y se le trababa la lengua), se quedó atónita por lo que dijo Rose y mas verificar que era verdad.

"Luka te esta esperando en la salida del colegio"

Efectivamente ahí estaba, robandole el corazón a todas las chicas o era ella que se sintió despojada. Dio pasos atrás, deseando que sus mejillas pintadas de carmesí vuelvan a su tono normal. Estaba tan cohibida por el hecho de que Luka la estaba esperando, que su corazón dio un vuelco cuando choco contra una persona por retroceder y que el individuo sea Adrien.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestionó ya soltándola de los hombros que la sujetaban con firmeza -¿Estas bien?

Sonrió, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma, ante su cara asustada.

...

La sonrisa se esfumó cuando Alix comentó que era porque había visto a Luka, antes de marcharse y bajar por las escaleras de entrada como todas las demás. Adrien no pudo mas sonreír, es mas, su corazón pareció que le fue clavada algo afilado.

-Sisi-ella contestó, aun con su cara sonrojada-Estoy bien.

Y según Adrien no era por él.

-Y-yo ya me voy -comentó-Nos vemos...

Pero, antes de que pueda marcharse, enseguida que le dio la espalda. Ahí, estaba Adrien sujetándola del brazo, no queriéndola dejar ir, mucho menos si sabia donde iría.

...

Luka seguia recostado en la pared, mientras las amigas de Marinette bajaba y le decían que pronto iba a bajar.

"Si cuando, nuevamente pueda caminar"

"O deje de parecerse un tomate"

Añadieron entre risas. El chico se le curvo una sonrisa, viendo hacia la entrada, esperando por ella. No imaginándose ni por un segundo, lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior del colegio.

**.**

**.**

.

Continuara... (Diría que en un rato publicaría otro... pero seria como Lila XD)


	10. Chapter 10

Los ojos azules se conectaron con los verdes, sentía que su cara estaba roja mucho mas al sentir el cosquilleó que producía su piel ante el contacto que le propiciaba Adrien al tomarla del brazo.

-¿Q-que pasa?-su sonrisa, era nerviosa. Lo estaba, sentía que sus rodillas flaqueaban como gelatina. Por suerte no había balbuceado mucho.

Adrien hizo un gesto confuso. El mismo no sabia que pasaba, con su corazón, sus incesantes latidos frenéticos. Con su mano libre se rasco la nuca nervioso, tratando de hallar las palabras, pero ninguna salia. Solo la miraba como si intentara hallar la respuesta en la confusión de sus ojos azules.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Su mente no lo traducía en palabras, el se ponía mas nervioso, pero al menos sabia una cosa. No quería soltar su brazo, no quería dejarla ir.

¿Por que no podía? ¿Por que su corazón comenzaba a doler ante la idea?

-Y-yo-comenzó, se rascó con mas fuerza. Ella lo miraba aguardando que terminara de formular la oración, pero no podía, no podía. Su boca estaba levemente abierta, tratando de dejar salir aquello que merodeaba por su mente.

Pasaron segundos, minutos. Adrien sentía que había pasado una eternidad.

-Adrien yo... me están esperando-La mano comenzó a moverse, queriendo liberarse. Los dedos del rubio la aprisionaron ¡No quería!-tengo que irme...

Había una parte de Marinette que quería quedarse con Adrien, sin importarle si Luka estaba esperando, aun si lo que quería decirle que la consideraba la mejor amiga de todas. Solo quería mirar sus ojos y perderse en ellos, pero recordaba los azules que la tranquilizaban de Luka y solo quería irse.

-Espera, yo...

-Sino luego me lo decís -repuso-¿Es importante?

-T-te gustaría ir a la pista de patinaje-dejando salir lo primero que venia por su mente. Las mejillas de Adrien se ruborizaron por sus palabras. Sonaba como una cita ¿Cierto?

Para Marinette era una cita. Sus ojos se dilataron, sus mejillas se calentaron.

-¿Los dos?-lentamente pronunció.

Adrien se puso mas intranquilo y rápidamente invitó a los demás. Para Marinette, fue la mención del nombre de Kagami quien la lastimo. Su corazón dolió, pero sonrió.

-Claro, yo invitare a Luka-expresó.

Y ahora Adrien salió lastimado a la mención de su nombre. Marinette se zafó del agarre y despidiéndose sin mirarlo se fue.

...

Luka que la había estado esperando por minutos, se preocupó de que todavía no saliera ¿Realmente no podía caminar? ¿Tenia tanta vergüenza de verlo? ¿No debió aparecerse así? Decidido a ayudarla y no empeorar su estado, comenzó a subir los escalones de entrada de la escuela, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la entrada. Marinette bajaba rápidamente por los escalones de la entrada, tan veloz se iba y con la cabeza gacha, que no lo vio. Luka la tomó del brazo, ella giró su cuello y clavó sus ojos azules en los de la misma tonalidad.

Vio dolor en sus pupilas.

-¿Estas bien?-cuestionó. Luka creyó escuchar una tonada dolorosa en su corazón.-¿Paso algo?

-Nada, nada-dijo apresurada-Vamos.

Él notó que la limusina de Adrien seguía estando, que el chico todavía no había bajado, ademas de que Marinette se le quedó mirando por una brevedad. Era muy probable que la chica se haya encontrado con el rubio y por eso estaba así.

La tomó de la mano, esta vez no pensaría. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, ella lo miró ruborizada, el sonrió suavemente. Sea lo que sea fuera lo que paso. Haría que se olvidara y pensara en él.

...

Adrien se quedó segundos varados ahí, se había golpeado la palma en su frente, llevándosela a sus cabellos. Una parte de ser, gritaba ¡Idiota! o era ¿Plagg?

-Hey, eres un tonto.

Era Plagg. No replicó, mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada. La limusina lo había estado esperando hace tiempo, pero eso fue lo de menos, ya que cuando dirigió la vista hacia fuera, él solo podía ver como Luka tomaba la mano de Marinette y entrelazaba los dedos, alejándose de allí. Su corazón se estrujaba como si hubiera cometido un grave error.

_._

_._

_._

_(Continuara...) _


End file.
